


I Like Men That Can Eat

by ArtHistory



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Belly Kink, Corsetry, Food Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHistory/pseuds/ArtHistory
Summary: Victor first spots him at the buffet. He means to make conversation, but this trim little skater looks...hungry.





	I Like Men That Can Eat

He was alone.

Victor flushed bright into his champagne, drinking it quickly enough that the flute was drained by the time another was pushed into his hand.

“Chris! I don't need- This is my-”

“Third drink. Ya. And you have been staring at that boy the entire time you have been nervously sipping and sipping.” The blonde teased, Swiss accent heavy in his voice. He tapped his glass against the silver-haired Russian’s new, full one, then beginning to knock it back, motioning for him to do the same.

Victor flushed, but did so, Adam’s Apple bobbing in his handsome throat as he chugged the sweet, carbonated wine down, letting out an unamused squeak as Christophe tipped the bottom of his glass higher, forcing Victor to swallow two, cheek bulging mouthfuls in rapid succession.

The Russian opened his mouth to fume, but all that erupted was a deep-throated *belch*. Christophe laughed loudly, slapping Victor on his generous ass.

“A little liquid courage. You are welcome. Now, go and get him! He's all by himself over there” The Swiss man winked, then turned, waving to a dark haired journalist, Victor seeing in the man's reaction that he had never actually met Christophe, but, knowing his good friend, that this reporter would know the Swiss man *biblically* before the night was over. Victor swallowed.

He *was* alone. The skater, the Japanese representative. It was clear on the ice that the short man's nerves had gotten the better of him, but he still moved with an impressive style, a grace all his own. He was a tiny bit stockier than the rest of the skaters, and Victor was *desperate* to-

Oh god, he was looking at him! Victor paused mid-step, then continued. 

“H-Hallo!” Victor said, in English, his motherland laying heavy in his voice, “I'm uh, I am Victor. You did...your performance was…” Victor trailed off. The young man seemed to retreat inside himself, eyes going a bit glazed, as if he didn't want to think about his performance. That was understandable, it was hard to see the good pieces of what you did after an otherwise harshly judged routine.

“The...the buffet looks good!” Victor said, watching the young man's eyes light up with interest.

That was the right thing to say!!! Keep it up!!!  
  
“Yes I...I saw you over here by the food and...and I uh...I couldn’t help coming over! No one usually eats at these things.” Victor smiled, feeling the alcohol beginning to hit his system, warmth spreading out from his finely toned abs.

“You…*liked* that I was at the buffet?” The Japanese skater breathed, taking a step closer to Victor, setting down his...how many glasses of champagne had he had?

“I...yes! It’s...I like men that can eat.” Victor replied, feeling a flush creep up his neck, as the skater did not stop moving, stepping closer, closer, until he was *pressed* against Victor’s chest.  
  
“You do? Really?” He said, voice huffs and puffs, as if he couldn’t suck in a full breath. He grinned, those dark eyes warm, smoky. Victor could feel himself gulp, feel his cock *twitch* as those little fingers tapped against his chest. He looked about, finding the other competitors all distracted on the other side of the banquet hall.   
  
“I...I-I really do, yes! Th-there’s something about-”   
  
Victor cut himself off as the man stepped back, grabbing a handful of fried calamari right off the buffet platter and tossing them into his mouth. He chewed, swallowed, then hovered his hand out, eyes sparkling, teasing.   
  
Victor stammered, began to speak again.   
  
Another handful.

Victor paused. Blinked.  
  
The young man *giggled*.

Oh. Oh now *this* was fun,  
  
Victor took a step forward, “I’m Victor. You’re-”   
  
“Yuuri” Yuuri said, another mouthful of calamari, hand sneaking out to tease at another tray, almost flirting.   
  
No.   
  
*Definitely flirting*   
  
This was...new. Fun. *Incredibly arousing*.   
  
Victor crowded into the younger man, taking up a steamed pork bun, bringing it to Yuuri’s lips. He watched, pupils blowing wide, as Yuuri took nearly the entirety of it into his mouth, daring even to *suck* Victor’s first finger clean with a pop. The Russian stared, breath coming in short pants, before the Japanese skater smiled   
  
“What? That all you can reach?”   
  
Victor did not need to be told twice.   
  
Buns vanished behind Yuuri’s lips, only interrupted by quick bites of octopus, fried mozzarella sticks. Victor’s hand smoothed without thinking to the man’s stomach, frowning as it still felt hard, flat. In an instant Yuuri’s hand had taken that one to his lips, kissing at the Russian’s hand.   
  
“Patience” He breathed, smirking, before making a show of *dipping* a fried potato skin into a heavy cream sauce, letting the smooth white drip into his mouth before devouring it. In a flash Victor had hands on the Japanese man’s thighs, hefting him up onto the buffet table and moving his mouth to the man’s neck. Yuuri cooed, purring, pleased and tipsy and feeling himself enough to thread his fingers into the man’s hair and *tug* him back roughly   
  
“More pork buns.” He ordered   
  
Victor obeyed.

Tray after tray vanished down Yuuri’s gullet. The calamari, then the potato skins, mozzarella sticks. Yuuri was panting, groaning. Victor almost whined. He didn’t know what had come over him - maybe the wine. Maybe the devilish twinkle in Yuuri’s eyes as he was fed. But he was almost *disappointed* to see the man’s stomach was still hard. Flat. He was stuffed! He *had* to be! 

Yuuri smirked. 

“There’s one bun left” He panted. Yuuri looked flushed, a shine of sweat on his forehead. Victor *swore* he heard creaking, but the man’s button-up, his trousers look perfectly fitted, showing off the cut of his waist, his full ass.

“Feed me, Victor”

It was like the Russian had been struck by lightning. He nearly *shook* with arousal, one hand *locked* onto Yuuri’s thick thigh - half out of arousal, half to steady himself enough to reach the bun. He crowded close into the Japanese skater, leaning over him, slotting himself between those spread thighs, leaning in low to chastely *kiss* those plump lips, before slowly, *slowly*, bite by bite, feeding Yuuri that steamed bun.  
  
He seemed to struggle with it. Panting, grunting, Victor pausing to stroke the man’s cheek before Yuuri ordering him to continue.  
Finally, the bun was finished. Victor beamed, somehow…*proud* of his Yuuri for finishing off such a massive feast. Wait, his? That wasn’t-   
  
A single, soft *pop*.   
  
Yuuri grinned.   
  
Victor looked down, his mouth dropping open.   
  
A bulge, a small one, clearing straining, an odd angle under Yuuri’s white button up. The Japanese man reached forward, tearing open his shirt violently, buttons flying, Victor’s jaw dropping further at-   
  
*POP*   
  
*RIIIIP*   
  
*SNAP*   
  
Yuuri’s corset *burst* around his packed middle. Warm, shocking *soft* flesh bulged forward. A round, tightly packed *mountain* of Yuuri eagerly rushing towards and *finding* Victor’s rock hard abs. Their bellies kissed passionately, Victor’s hands roaming to that mound, exploring it, *worshiping* it with his hands like a man finding a religious relic.   
  
“You- Yuuri- You’re so-”   
  
He was cut off with a kiss, the young man tugging him in closer, tighter, *squashing* the Russian into his bloated, overfed form with need, with *want*, desperate to be seen, felt, *squeezed*. Yuuri broke the kiss only to rocket out a belch that blew the Russian’s hair back. Victor’s pupils were like dinner plates, near drooling as the Japanese skater *slapped* the side of his gut.   
  
“Ooo, now that’s a lot better.” Yuuri cooed, grabbing Victor by the tie and tugging him down low, almost forcing the man to kiss, mouth at his gut, which Victor eagerly complied with.   
  
“Now,” Yuuri purred, hand roaming to the top of Victor’s head, messing up that perfect, silver hair   
  
“Get me some dessert”


End file.
